


meditation, or thereabouts

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: Hector teaches Heard a relaxation technique.
Relationships: Agent Heard/Hector Hu
Kudos: 23





	meditation, or thereabouts

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Muna, for the idea, and to Lu for her [inspirational art of Hector and Heard](https://twitter.com/smallpolar_bear/status/1192213174273105928).

"Just follow what I do," says Hector. 

Heard nods, his eyes fixed on the glowing end of the joint to distract himself from how the outside of Hector’s thigh is pressed against his where they sit together on the small hotel couch. There’s no space to move away. Heard’s not sure he would want to, anyway. He’s allowed not to, now.

This new world he's found himself is strange and wonderful, but sometimes he finds it overwhelming. He feels tense and twitchy in a way he never did in Bluff City, or evenin Blough City. Not in an outward way, the Concern’s training has stuck too well for that, but Hector has always been able to see through Heard's training, to see through  _ him,  _ to the emotion swirling beneath. 

Sometimes, even just being able to sit so close to Hector is overwhelming in itself. He’s not sure that he’ll ever truly be used to the way Hector touches him now, a hand on his shoulder here, a touch on his back there, casual and light. An everyday motion that Heard is still getting used to.

Hector puts a hand on Heard's knee and Heard stills. 

“Heard,” says Hector.

Heard focuses toward him instantly. The corner of Hector’s mouth quirks upwards. He used to smile at Heard like that sometimes, back in Bluff City. Heard could never quite give name to the odd feeling that would sweep through him as their eyes met, back then.

He knows himself better now.

Hector lifts the joint to his lips, taking a deep, slow drag. Heard doesn’t blink, his breath caught by the way Hector’s eyes flutter closed for just a moment, the slight flare of his nostrils. He motions Heard forward, pulling him close with his eyes alone. Hector’s lips brush his, barely touching, and Heard opens his mouth.

He feels Hector’s breath before he registers the taste of the smoke, breathing in deeply, matching Hector’s steady breath out. He holds it for a moment before he breathes out, a wisp of smoke escaping him.

Hector leans back, but not by much. Heard wets his lips, keeps his breathing steady.

“How do you feel?” asks Hector.

Heard thinks about it for a moment. “About the same.”

Hector nods, and tilts his head away to take another drag of the joint. He sets the pattern and Heard follows him, his heart thudding in his chest at the intimacy of their shared breaths. He can feel his muscles begin to relax of their own volition. He doesn't even realise he's dropping forward until he's resting his forehead on Hector's shoulder.

He feels Hector lean to the side, setting the joint down in the hotel’s ashtray before he rights himself, a hand running up and down Heards back. It feels nice.

Hector chuckles. “That’s the idea.”

Ordinarily, letting such a thought slip aloud would be cause for great embarrassment, but Heard doesn’t feel it. Instead, he feels light, light enough to lift a hand and rest it on Hector’s waist. Hector grins and Heard feels himself smile back, the expression coming to him easily.

“How do you feel now?” asks Hector.

“I…”

Heard thinks about it, or tries to, distracted by the curl of hair around the shell of Hector’s ear, his gaze traveling along Hector’s jaw, lingering a moment on his lips before he meets Hector’s eyes.

Hector chuckles again. "What are you thinking about?"

"You," says Heard.

Hector’s gaze softens, and he leans in close. They exchange breaths again, no less intimate without the smoke. Heard’s fingers curl in the fabric of Hector’s shirt in time with their slow breaths. Hector hums against his lips, thoughtful, before he lies back on the couch.

Heard follows him down, of course, dizzy with the easy way they fit against each other. It’s different than the other times they’ve done this, slow and languid, with no end point in mind at all. The part of Heard that is still capable of full sentence thought hopes that there is no end point, that they can simply lie here together until the end of time.

The rest of him is lost to sensation - the slide of Hector’s hand along the line of his back to tangle in his hair, the heat of Hector against him, the rough fabric of the couch where he’s leaning on it with his elbow. He can feel his arousal building slowly but he feels closer to Hector than he does to his own body, as though all his nerves were sinking into Hector’s consciousness, riding the slow waves of Hector’s breathing.

He shifts on the couch, a thigh sliding between Hector’s legs. Hector’s breath hitches, his hips rolling upwards. Heard hears himself gasp, his body copying the motion. He feels the pleased sound Hector makes at the back of his throat and bends his head to kiss the source of the sound. Hector tips his head back, guiding Heard to kiss up his neck, back towards his lips.

Their breathing is a little faster now. Heard can feel the heat of their bodies building, feeding off each other to become overwhelming. Hector tugs Heard’s shirt untucked from his pants, running a hand up the bare skin of his back. Heard shudders, gasping, breaking off their kiss to press his face into the crook of Hector’s neck at the intensity of it.

Hector stills. He gives Heard a moment before he tilts Heard’s face up toward him.

“You okay?”

Heard nods.

“You want to keep going?”

Heard nods again, trying to focus enough to form words.

“Slowly,” he manages, “Please.”

Hector nods, drawing him into a slow kiss. This time, when Hector’s hand touches the bare skin of Heard’s waist, his hand inches upwards, breath by breath. Their hips move in time with one another, and Heard feels a jolt at the sensation of Hector against him. His mind clumsily focuses on it, cataloguing the feeling before the thoughts are washed away in the tide of motion, of breath.

He comes on a shaky exhale, face buried in the crook of Hector’s neck. Dimly, the feels Hector roll his hips against him once, twice, before he stills. His body feels heavy, an impossible weight. Hector bears it well, one hand resting lightly on the small of Heard’s back, the other cupping Heard’s cheek. He brushes a thumb across Heard’s cheekbone and Heard’s eyes flutter closed.

“How do you feel now?” murmurs Hector.

“Good,” says Heard quietly, “I feel good.”

Hector lets out a long breath. “That’s good. We’ll stay here a moment.”

Heard nods, leaning his head slowly onto Hector’s shoulder. He would like to stay there forever, but for now a moment will suffice.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins on most places


End file.
